


True Mate

by kio_kio



Series: Jim Moriarty is a Little Sh it. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Moriarty rapes John, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Jim Moriarty, Omega Sherlock, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Original Omegaverse rules, Pining, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio
Summary: Omega heats finished faster if they were bonded, and even faster if it was spent with their bonded partner. This was a fact embedded into humankind for thousands of years, as much as the fact that Alphas could bond with more than one Omega.The "loophole" found in the past century was how bonds worked. As the need for manpower increased with each war, it was quickly found out that bonds could be quite easily overwritten.Unfortunately, only for Omegas.!!!WARNING: PLEASE READ/BEWARE OF TAGS AND WARNINGS. THIS FIC IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson (one sided), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Jim Moriarty is a Little Sh it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562359
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As you might have noticed from the summary and tags, this fic has a few rules that normal AOB fics don't. It all spawned from the thought about how it seems that in many AOB fics nothing's bad for Alphas, all bad things are happening to Omegas. So I wanted to create a setting where Alphas did have some bad things going on? I think?  
I literally wrote this, and the next chapter in a day. No Beta, no Brit-pick. So, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Also, I CANNOT stress this enough but,  
PLEASE READ/BEWARE OF TAGS AND WARNINGS. THIS FIC IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

With many wars, it was impossible to not allow Omegas to fight. So when scientist found what many call a "loophole" in Omega and Alpha biology it was very much used.  
Or, as many activists say, abused.

Omega heats finished faster if they were bonded, and even faster if it was spent with their bonded partner. This was a fact embedded into humankind for thousands of years, as much as the fact that Alphas could bond with more than one Omega.  
The "loophole" found in the past century was how bonds worked. As the need for manpower increased with each war, it was quickly found out that bonds could be quite easily overwritten. Unfortunately, only for Omegas.  
With the loophole becoming common knowledge, many Omegas started to enlist feeling safe. They got to serve their country, have their heats dealt quickly by an experienced Alpha, and go home to be re-bonded when they find the One. 

Of course many purists were against it all, but as the decades went on, similar services were offered to the public by hospitals and clinics. More and more forward-thinking young Omegas got bonded to a professional Alpha, until they find their One True Love.

It was becoming a better world for Omegas, but at the cost of many Alphas.

What was only found in the recent decades was the effect on Alphas.  
Alphas could hold multiple bonds, however the body would only recognize their first bond as their main mate, or widely known as "True Mate." However long they have not seen them, however far they were separated from them, the Alpha’s body would forever recognize the first person they had bonded with as their True Mate. 

All of these facts were what kept Sherlock teetering back and forth on the borderline; to stop or continue his treatment. 

Besides being bonded to a professional Alpha temporarily, a rare (and very expensive) treatment was hormone and scent treatment. Hormone treatment was still very common with Omegas, even those with temporary bonds; lessening the frequency of heats. Scent treatment was something Sherlock was very lucky to receive. Not only was he lucky enough to have Mycroft (a fellow Omega that understood the inconvenience of being an Omega) financially backing him, but he was also lucky to have a parent with strong Alpha pheromones. Receiving transfusion every 3 months, safely it stops heats from happening completely, and even stops the body from producing Omega scents as well. Thanks to this treatment, for the past decade the majority of people who meet Sherlock automatically assume he is a Beta or a skinny Alpha.   
  
He could stop the treatment, not have to rely on Mycroft and his parents.  
He’d be safe bonded to John.  
Obviously.  
Safety. Yes, that’s why he’d choose that option.

But, he won’t be his True Mate. 

Was that important to him?  
No.  
It shouldn’t be. 

His safety and convenience is all that was important. 

  
  
  
  


Waking up, Sherlock was in a haze. 

The last clear memory he had was the phone call with Mycroft discussing the schedule for his next transfusion. He could smell less and less of the Alpha smell on himself. Sometimes event a slight bit of Omega. He had less than a week.   
He remembers Mycroft asking him over and over if he was sure.  
He remembers feeling his stomach squeezing as he kept confirming that, yes, he is sure.  
He remembers not trying to think about John’s delicious smell when cutting the phone. 

Sherlock opens his eyes. Bright white fluorescent lights, clean white walls and floor. Almost blinding.

While his eyes were adjusting to the light, he tried to move his body.  
He was standing up.  
All four of his limbs tied.  
To a wall?  
No. Some padding, and not as a straight angle.  
It was some sort of bed. 

He wasn’t cold, but he knew he wasn’t wearing much.  
Nothing on his feet, legs, between his legs.  
A familiar silky texture wrapped around his torso.  
His dressing gown, then. 

His eyes finally adjusted to the light. 

If his mouth wasn’t dry, he would have screamed. 

In front of him were two figures.  
One very naked John Watson tied to a bolted down chair. Facing him, few feet away.  
And, one Jim Moriarty, wearing a similar dressing gown as himself.

“Good morning boys. Wonderful to have you both finally awake.” 

“What is the meaning of this, Moriarty.” Sherlock kept his voice as steady as possible.  
Trying to ignore the fact that his object of affection was fully nude. 

“Well, you see Sherlock, my heat is coming along in, oh, I don’t know-” Moriarty dramatically looked at his non-existent wrist watch. “- About an hour.”  
John’s eyes went wide. Sherlock knew the older man could smell it.  
Smiling ear to ear, Moriarty dipped his fingers behind himself, under the gown.

“Mmmmmmm. . .” The detective and the doctor could hear Moriarty's fingers, letting slick slide down his thighs. “Not full blown yet, but this Omega’s body is preeeeeetty ready.”   
Taking his fingers out of himself, he stepped forward and pushed his wet fingers against John’s lips and nose.  
Sherlock tried to look away, as he could see John’s body slowly reacting to the smell.

“Don’t look away, Sherlock. Don’t you dare take your eyes off of me or Johnny boy.” 

“What the hell do you want, Moriarty!?” John clenched his teeth, willing himself to ignore the wetness Moriarty had left on his lips. 

“I just wanted to steal the one thing Shirley here wants the most, right in front of him.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”   
Sherlock eyes became wide.

“Oh, look Doctor Watson, seems like Sherlock knows what I’m talking about.” 

“But that’s-”

“Impossible?” Slowly Moriarty walked around John, and wrapped his arms around the other man from behind. “He being an Alpha, and a doctor, and had fought in a war. You thought it was impossible, didn’t you, Sherlock?”   
Sherlock flinched at Moriarty's high pitched giggle. 

“Poor poor Sherlock. All these years sad, assuming that his pet doctor was bonded to many, many Omegas.”   
The detective felt his heart sink. 

“Whu-” John gasped, trying to not breathe in anymore of Moriarty's smell. “-ut that go t’ do with, with Sh’lock.” 

“Oh, doctor, doctor, doctor. . .” Moriarty's hot fingers slid down John’s shoulder, down his chest, and toward his half hard member. “You hate me so much, yet look how easily your body reacted to me?” Buuuuuut, lookie here!” Quickly Moriarty strode over to the detective, and undid his robe.  
John tried not to stare at the beautiful skin he was presented and the small flaccid penis between those legs that went on for miles. 

“Th-that’s because your smell doesn’t-” John panted. “He’s a- He's a Be'tuh-”

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t make assumptions Doctor Watson.” Swiftly Moriarty snaked his hands around Sherlock’s waist.   
Sherlock gasped as he felt he felt Moriarty's fingertips against his entrance.  
Moriarty skipped back to John, and put his wet fingers in front of John.

John’s eyes blown wide.  
Looking straight up, back at the Sherlock.

“Now you _ see _ it too don’cha, Johnny boy?” 

“Sherlock . . .”

“You Poor Unfortunate SOULS” Moriarty sang, swinging his hips. “A beautiful love story, really. The Omega loving the Alpha so much that he wants to become the Alpha’s True Mate. The Alpha with emotional turmoil for falling in love with a Beta. But, surprise surprise!” Moriarty giddily claps. “The Alpha actually hasn’t taken a mate yet and the Beta is actually an Omega! So, they can all live happily ever after.” 

Sherlock and John’s eyes locked.  
No words could describe all the emotions they were simultaneously feeling and seeing in each others eyes.

“Not.” Moriarty shouts, throwing his robe off.  
Gracefully the criminal mastermind knelled between John’s legs.  
Taking the thick member in his hand, he slurped the head.

“Sherleeeeee. No wonder you keep him around. He tastes so divine! The best Alpha cock I’ve ever had! Oh, wait-” Knocking his head back, he looks straight at Sherlock. “You’ve never tasted him, have you.”   
Moriarty licked the length from base to head. John let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and moan.  
Taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, Moriarty moaned.  
Sherlock saw the madman bounce his hips.  
Letting fingers move in and out of himself, Moriarty was soaked, dripping, and ready for the next step.

“Don’t hold back, dear doctor.” Standing up, he petted the older man. “Let your _ instincts _ take over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs eyes*  
Yes. So this is what I was thinking about while working today. Moriarty raping John in front of Sherlock. I'm terrible, aren't I?  
This was literally the only thing I was thinking about during my day at work, came home, wrote it, and am posting it now. Before I start to regret about how disgusting I am. I know I am. No regrets, ATM. But, maybe tomorrow when I wake up. *Shrugs* If I'm still not regretting it tomorrow, I'll post the second chapter. 
> 
> That aside, I would like to ask everyone to be mindful about their comments.  
As I mentioned, over and over, this fic is not for everyone. If you don't like this type of story, you do not have to read it. There are thousands of other Johnlock fics here on AO3. Even if this was not for you, I'm sure you'd find something else more up your alley!! :)  
So, please refrain from hateful and hurtful comments.  
I recently received hurtful comments in [a recently posted fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563820). The comments were not about the fic itself, but what I was reading on my own free time. However, it did turn me off from posting the sequel.
> 
> Anyways! Find me [on Twitter,](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) where I’m a lowly Japanese cosplayer that hardly tweets in English. Or [on Tumblr,](https://kio-asahi.tumblr.com/) where I don’t post that often <3


	2. Chapter 2

John knew what he was getting himself into. He was an Alpha that wanted to become a doctor, but his family couldn’t afford his education. He was brought up in a very purist family, but his need for education won him over.  
So, he found himself in a very lucky situation when he was sent to Afghanistan. His base mostly consisted of Alphas and Betas. The only two Omegas that were on base were already bonded. One, a nurse in her 60’s, who’s menopause had started a few years ago. She was quite literally the base’s mother, being that all of her three Alpha sons were Lieutenants on base. The other Omega was her son-in-law, married to her eldest son.   
John couldn’t believe his luck. His dream to become a doctor came true, and he didn’t need to betray his purist beliefs.   
Even when he was sent home because of his injury, the last thread of hope that kept him moving on many days was the hope for finding and choosing his True Mate. He was given the chance to fall in love _and_ truly be with that person.  


  
  


Of course John could feel the hot slick thighs sitting on his lap, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sherlock.  
Beautiful, perfect, amazing Sherlock.  So many nights and so many days he had wished for this. 

Sherlock’s elegant body naked in front of him, yes.

Sherlock’s enchanting eyes begging for him, yes.

Sherlock, the love of his life, turning out to be an Omega, yes.

But it was all so wrong, wrong, WRONG!!!   
Everything within his body was boiling, as he noticed dampness building up at the corners of Sherlock’s eyes.

He felt Moriarty's hot hands on his shoulders.  
John gritted his teeth as Moriarty slid his slick hole up and down against John’s erection. 

“Ooooooh. . . I could almost cum with just humping this huuuuuge dick!” Taking one hand away from John’s shoulder, Moriarty started to play with one of his nipples. “Mmmmm-h! Next time, I need to tie you down looser!” Moriarty moaned as he massaged his pecks. “Jimmy just looooves having his tits played with! Makes me feel like a true Omega, unlike that one over there that needs to hide it from the world!” Moriarty lets out a crackle. “So, next time, I need that mouth of yours to suck my perky tits!”   
Stopping the movement of his hips, he laid his weeping hole onto the hard red tip.

“Then again-” Moriarty leaned forward, putting his lips against John’s ears, he whispered. “When my  ** _tummy_ ** gets big because of  ** _our_ ** pups, maybe my tits will be big enough that you could suck them from  _ there _ .”  
  
John’s eyes went wide with realization.   
  
Moriarty slammed his hips down, letting his body swallow John.  
John felt as if his body shut down. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t smell. 

All he could feel was Sherlock’s screams.

He looked up.  
Tears were rolling down the sculpture like cheekbones.  
Jewel like eyes, bloodshot. 

“NO!! PLEASE!! NO! NO! NO!!! JOHN!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!!”  
The voice that was always music to his ears, turning into needles stabbing his heart.   
His body was feeling pleasure, but it was painful.  
Not Good. Terrible.  
Torture.  
Torture.  
Torture.  
Torture.

STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!! 

John willed.  
He didn’t know if he was shouting it out loud or not.  
He didn’t care.  
He wanted it to stop.  
Everything.  
All of it.

“Don’t worry Sherlock” Moving his hips in a circular motion, Moriarty let out a low moan. “Once my scent glands are ready and this Alpha bites down, I’ll give the good doctor back to you.”  
It felt so good, but so bad.  
But, so so so good.  
But, so very very very bad. 

John tried to clench his body. 

He could feel the Alpha in him taking over.  
His body, the Alpha inside, his instincts.  
The hot slickness that engulfed him.  
The Alpha inside him wanting more. More. More.

Not right. Not right. Wrong. Wrong. WRONG.  
WRONG OMEGA.  
NOT THE RIGHT OMEGA.  
THIS IS NOT YOUR OMEGA.

“Ooooooo~.” Moriarty started to bounce. “I feel your big huge COCK!! It’s soooo big!! Too amaaaaaaazing!! It’s directly going into my Uterus!!”  
Suddenly the criminal made a dramatic gasp.

“Oopsies!” Knocking his head back, he looked at the detective. Playfully he covered his mouth. “Jimmy forgot to take his contraceptives!!”

John’s intestines felt as if they were being ripped apart as the room was filled with Sherlock screams.

“We’ll have lots and lots of pups, I’m sure!” Keeping the brutal pace, Moriarty reached behind him and lightly caressed John’s balls. “With SUUUUCH an enormous Alpha dick and HEAVY balls, one shot and I’ll be a MAMA!” Cheerfully rubbing his stomach, Moriarty looked straight into John’s eyes.   
“I want three pups, Alpha.” Moriarity panted, licking his lips. “Our eldest pup’ll be William Moriarity-Watson. The youngest pup’ll be Scott Moriarity-Watson.” Moriarity giggled and turned his head back toward Sherlock.  
“Wanna try and guess what our middle pup’s name’ll be,  _ Sherlock _ ?”

The Alpha in him screamed.  
Pups. Pups.  
Impregnate this Omega.  
NOW.

John bit his lips.  
Focusing on Sherlock.  
The object of his affection.  
The love of his life.  
The One. 

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Sherly!” Moriarty frowned. “I won’t mind sharing him with my fellow Omega! And anyways! You know what they say about  **True Mates** ! An Alpha always wants to make their  **True Mate** happy, so they’ll never say no to their  **True Mate** !”   
  
John felt tears fall from his own eyes.  
True Mate. True Mate.  
This isn’t who his True Mate should be.  
Sherlock would be a better True Mate.  
Sherlock should be his True Mate.  
SHERLOCK IS HIS TRUE MATE.

He pushed against the ropes.  
Feeling the burn around his ankles, hands, and wrists.  
He needed to get out.  
Get out of these ropes.  
Get out of Moriarty.  
Get out.  
Get out.  
GET OUT NOW.

“Mmmmm~” Moriarty purred as he scraped his fingers down John’s muscular chest. “Then again, do I really want to share? Oh, the ecstasy I’d feel everyday! Day and night! Night and day! Being fucked over and over by  **MY** Alpha’s cock!! These strong arms holding me against walls, pounding me HARD!”  
Moriarty looked down at him.  
His hips pounding down faster and wilder.  
The doctor willed his knot to not grow.  
Bit down on his lips, feeling mouth water for the scent glands in front of him.

“Now then, my  **Alpha** . My  _ Captain _ . My  _ Doctor _ .” Moriarty grabbed John’s head, pulling him to his neck. “Mark YOUR Omega. Mark me. I’m yours.  **I AM YOURS** !!!” 

Alpha needs Omega.  
Alpha needs to mark the Omega.  
Alpha must mark this Omega.  
Alpha mark Omega. 

John’s body trembled all over. 

Keeping his eyes wide open. He stared into Sherlock’s eyes.

Not my  _ Omega _ .  
_ Not my  _ ** _Omega_ ** .  
** _SHERLOCK HOLMES IS MY OMEGA._ **

Screaming, John felt the ropes fall off of his wrists.

Before his body could register the pain from his dislocated thumb, he had already punched Moriarty in the jaw and the gut. 

  
  
  


In less than 2 hours, John and Sherlock were on the sofa of their sitting room.  
John’s arms tightly wrapped around Sherlock. Sherlock holding onto John for dear life, face against Johns neck. They have been back in their flat for less than 20 minutes, and Sherlock’s tears had stopped 15 minutes ago, but they both couldn’t let go.

Before Moriarty could get up, John had untied his ankles from the chair. When their eyes met, John had grabbed Moriarty’s head, and slammed it to the ground, knocking him unconscious. John knew that if he wasn’t a doctor with combat training, the man would have suffered more than just a concussion. Not that he could care at all at that moment.

From there, everything was easy.  
Moriarty’s minions were almost harmless toward John, an Alpha high on anger, protecting a shivering Omega. 

No.  _ His _ shivering Omega.  
_ Protect Sherlock.  
Protect Omega.  
**Protect my Omega**.  _

Running down the hall, they got to the control room, and found their clothes.   
Looking at the screens showing the video footage from the security cameras set outside, John couldn't help but smile a bit to himself.   
A very familiar looking sleek black car was parked next to a fleet of unmarked vans. He knew that he would hear Sherlock complain about this for the next few months, but that was a complaint that John would happily listen to for years.

After blood tests were quickly taken and John’s thumb was treated in the medical van, John followed Mycroft to his car. Sherlock in a haze, still clutching onto the older man, the car was clearly headed directly back to Bakers street.  
John couldn’t help but notice the sweat on the back of the older Holmes’ neck. As much as the world thought that Mycroft Holmes was heartless, John was always happy to see signs that proved the world wrong.

“Thank you, John.”

“There’s nothing for you to thank me for, Mycroft. I wasn’t able to protect Sherlock, not really.”  
Mycroft shook his head. 

“I saw the state you had left Moriarty. Even a first year med school student could figure out what happened. What he did, what he tried to do, and what you didn’t do.” Mycroft closed his eyes. “Thank you, John.”

“Just make sure that the bastard never sees the light of day. Or, ever reproduces.” John shivers at the thought.

“Of course.” Mycroft opened his eyes, and eyes softened as he looked at his younger brother.

Feeling Sherlock’s grip finally loosen, John looked down at the younger man.

“John . . . I’m-”  
Before anything could be said, John leaned in for a soft kiss.  
Sherlock stiffened, shocked.  
Slowly pulling away, John wiped a new tear that rolled down Sherlock’s cheek.

“I love you, Sherlock.”  
Almost laughing, Sherlock once again buries his face into John’s neck.

“Oh, John. You never cease to amaze me.”

“That wasn’t what I expected to hear as an answer to my declaration of love.” John laughs.  
Sherlock pulls away again.

“But how, John, how did you-” the detective bit his lips.

“Omega, Beta, or Alpha, it didn’t matter to me. It never did. I thought you were an Alpha for the longest time, but I still fell in love with you. When I started to suspect that you’re a Beta, my feelings didn’t change. And now, knowing that you are an Omega, my love is still the same.”

“Yes, but, you-. . . you-”

“As much as my instinct, the ‘Alpha’ in me as people call it, wanted it, I didn’t. Wrong Omega, wrong  _ person _ .” John playfully kissed Sherlock’s nose. “All I wanted, and still want, is you.”  
  
There was no vocal answer.  
Just long fingers grabbing his hair, and plush lips crashing into his.  
Gasping for air John opened his mouth, but instead Sherlock’s tongue dove into him.

It was all delicious.  
Sherlock’s mouth, Sherlock’s tongue, Sherlock’s saliva, Sherlock’s scent.  
John could now clearly smell it all, taste it all.  
The Omega that was hidden away in the man he loved.

Finally pulling away, their eyes met. Now, tears of joy streaming down Sherlock’s face.

“I love you, John Watson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Told you it'll have a happy ending!! \\(^0^)/
> 
> While editing this second chapter, another fic idea started to grow in my brain, (and that is why it took me longer to post this than I thought it would!) so will be posting that soon!  
It's dark, twisted, but no rape!! If twisted stuff is what you like, stay tuned for that!!
> 
> Once again, I would like to ask everyone to be mindful about their comments.  
As I mentioned, over and over, this fic is not for everyone. If you don't like this type of story, you do not have to read it. Instead, please enjoy reading works that you do enjoy! :)  
So, please refrain from hateful and hurtful comments.  
Anyways! Find me [on Twitter,](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) where I’m a lowly Japanese cosplayer that hardly tweets in English. Or [on Tumblr,](https://kio-asahi.tumblr.com/) where I don’t post that often


End file.
